The 12 days of Christmas Game
by Smoldering Thoughts
Summary: Kagome and her family have a holiday tradition, a little game of sorts. But when she brings it to her other friends from 500 years ago, what will befall?
1. Chapter 1

**!2 days of Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled out while running towards her, she had just recently returned with some very good news.

"Hello Shippo!" She greeted while hugging his small form. "Guess what?" She asked while holding him back so she could look him in the eyes.

"What!" He asked, already very excited.

Kagome set him down and began walking towards the hut with him following close behind her, "Promise not to tell?" She asked and at his short nod she continued, "Im going to play a little trick on everybody." She gave a little mischievous smile and a glint was in Shippo's eyes at the mention of a 'trick'.

"What kind of trick Kagome?" he asked now bouncing in delight.

"Well you cant tell anyone but im going to give everyone in our group a little gift each day until the last day of Christmas and on that day if they haven't already found out who has been giving out the gifts then I get to play a prank on them." She giggled at the thought, her family had always done that on Christmas it was really fun and Kagome was the best at it.

"But wont they be able to tell because you wont be getting a gift too?" He asked a little confused on the whole ordeal.

"Well that's why I will give myself a gift also." She answered. "Oh, we better stop talking about it or someone may hear us…" she whispered and Shippo smiled with mischief.

"Hello lady Kagome." Miroku and Sango said in unison Kagome smiled and said hello back before setting her bag on the ground and preparing herself. It was already pretty late and the group was just about to go to sleep.

Once everyone, including the normally loud but now quite Inuyasha, had fallen asleep kagome pulled out the gifts and set them by each of her friends including herself then she fell asleep, filled with excitement for their reactions for the next day…

XOXOXO

That was very short I know but its meant to be, the gifts and reactions plus Kagome's move for tomorrow will be revealed tomorrow so get some sleep and ill see ya later!

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering thoughts_


	2. Chapter 2

**The first day**

Kagome awoke and yawned loudly. She plastered a fake, but very believable confused look onto her face as she looked down at the gift in front of her then at the friends in front of her.

Miroku was looking at his gift with a mixture of confusion and suspicion; Sango was watching Kagome and her present, wondering if Kagome had given them the small gifts. Shippo looked excited and Inuyasha was giving his box a light sniff as if to check for danger.

"What's this?" Kagome asked while sitting up in her sleeping bag.

Sango shrugged, "We aren't sure, we found them when we woke up." Sango was about to continue but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Look, there's a little message on the bottom." He said and Kagome flipped her gift upside down.

"It says, 'the first Day Of Christmas-If you can find out who gave you this gift you will save yourself from a funny prank…'" Kagome read and Shippo smiled.

"That's sounds cool, why would we want to save ourselves from something funny." He asked and Kagome wondered how he was so good at hiding his knowledge

"Feh, it means that it will be funny for others NOT yourself. Stupid." Inuyasha grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest.

Miroku had a glint in his eye and ripped open the small gift. "It's a headband!" He sounded surprised that he had gotten a girly gift.

"Not just any kind of headband…" Sango said nervously, " A mistletoe headband…" She finished and a scared look crossed her face when she saw the smile that appeared on Miroku's lips.

Miroku quickly placed the headband with mistletoe hanging off of it onto his head then began chasing after Sango, who quickly got up and ran away from him.

"This 'person' must know us to know what Miroku would have liked…" Inuyasha inquired.

Kagome nodded in agreement before looking at Shippo who had now begun ripping the paper off of his present.

"LOOK! I got a new toy top!" Shippo shouted as he began to play with his gift.

Kagome smiled and began to open her own gift, inside was a beautiful kimono that was very intricately designed. "Wow.." She breathed out in fake awe and surprise.

Inuyasha looked down at his gift and was about to refuse to open it when Sango sat down and tore open hers first. "It's a new night gown…" It was a pretty nightgown that was floor length and had long sleeves. It was a soft pink color and was made of soft silk. "Its beautiful…" She whispered.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Your turn." She said and he glared.

"I don't want to." He answered in a very childish manner.

"Fine then ill do it for you. She retorted and grabbed the present from him and opened it up.

Inside was a sword care kit, Kagome held it up and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it from her then pulled out his sword and happily used it. "Whoever is our gift giver sure know what to give us…" Miroku mumbled as he watched Inuyasha use his new sword care kit.

XOXOXOXOXOX

`Later that evening Kagome and the group all sat around a warm fire after a long day of shard searching. Everyone had fallen asleep except Inuyasha, he still sat admiring his now very shinny and clean sword. "So im guessing you liked your gift?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

"Hell ya, why? He asked suddenly suspicious.

"Just wondering, I didn't think you would like getting gifts." She answered and Inuyasha relaxed.

"Oh, well ya I like gifts. As long as they are good gifts." He answered before putting his sword away and getting comfortable, "well we better get some rest.." he mumbled before a light snore escaped his lips.

Kagome giggled softly before setting out gifts for everyone once again. Then she too went to dream land…

XOXOXOX

There you arethe first day! Tomorrow will be the second so be prepared! Please review and I DON'T OW INUYASHA~~!

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Second Day**

Kagome sat up in the bedding and rubbed at her eyes, she was still tired but she was awakened by the sounds of fighting.

She opened her eyes to see that Miroku had tried to grope Sango while she was sleeping and now her yelling had woke up the whole group.

Shippo was shaking his head in dismay and Inuyasha was mumbling something that sounded a whole lot like, 'typical pervert…'

"Lady Kagome! Good morning, it's such a wonderful day. Oh and look1 We have more presents today!" Miroku yelled in a excited tone. Kagome knew though that he was just trying to get himself out of being slapped again.

"Yes, I see that…so why don't you open yours." She nodded towards his gift and pulled herself out of the warm covers.

"Of course lady Kagome, we were just waiting for you to wake up." He picked up his present and was about to pull off the ribbon top when Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Wait there's a card on these, it says 'Second day of Christmas, enjoy these well but remember that your days are quickly counting off…'" The group looked around nervously.

"Well you'd better open your gift Miroku…" Sango reminded and the nervousness melted away.

Miroku pulled off the top, "It's…its two pairs of ladies undergarments!" He sounded shocked and excited at the same time. He held them up and looked at them in awe.

Kagome had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing loudly. She just knew he'd like those…

Sango almost choked at seeing his gift and she began to look a little white as Miroku began parading around the camp with them. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and Shippo was too busy trying to figure out what his gift was to notice.

Shippo opened his gift and revealed a pair of bright toy cars (Old style cars from 500 years ago…. that is if they even made toy cars…) He gladly began making car noises and running around with them.

Sango opened her gift and her natural color returned to her face when she saw the two brand new hair ribbons; they had intricate designs and were brightly colored. "These are beautiful…" She mumbled while trying them on.

Kagome put on a nervous smile then began opening her gift, "Oh my gosh…" She mumbled in surprise when she saw the two beaded bracelets, they looked like animals from one perspective but from another it could be something totally different.

"Wow Kagome those are beautiful." Sang whispered to her and Kagome smiled while trying them on.

Inuyasha looked at his suspicious box when he heard Kagome begin to speak, "Go ahead Inuyasha, your gift from yesterday was good im sure you'll like this one." She said and he grumbled while carefully pulling off the rapping paper.

Inside were two candy canes. At first Inuyasha became very suspicious but kagome gave a squeal and picked up a candy cane, "Inuyasha you lucky, you got candy canes!" She handed his candy cane after unwrapping it and urged him to taste it.

Inuyasha took a tentative lick and his face warmed up and soon he was sucking on the cane like it was his last meal.

XOXOXOX

Kagome and the group all followed a narrow path towards a small village for it had begun to snow and the air was getting very chilly. "You know," Miroku began. "That yesterday we each got one thing and that today we all got two?" He asked and Sango's brows pulled together in concentration.

"Now that you mention it your right…" Kagome added in a fake thoughtful manner.

"Wonder if we get three things tomorrow…" Inuyasha stated and everyone nodded…

XOXOXOX

Miroku had used his, 'your house is in dear need of an exorcism' trick so now the group all laid in warm bedding in the nicest place in the village.

Kagome faked sleep until she heard all of the small sleeping snores and then rose to give out the gifts once again. She gave everyone a present then went back to the bed, and fell asleep for real…

XOXOXOX

Thank you all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. It all gives me a boost to want to write and im thinking ill finish this one! YAY!

Any way I must say that im sorry that all of these chapters are so short but I can only spare an hour to type them right after I get out of school cuz my parents come home and they don't like me to spend all night on the computer... *sigh*

Well thank you for reading. I might try to add an extra chapter tomorrow if I can cuz it seems im a day off…oh well thanks for reading and please review!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! If I did, do you think id be in my basement, on an old crappy computer, writing on FAN FICTION! Seriously…

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Third Day**

Kagome woke up first this time and she swiftly got up and ran to the door, she pulled the screen back and let out an excited laugh as she watched the snowy land being covered in even more snow. She smiled happily then turned and saw Sango begin to awaken along with Inuyasha.

"Good morning Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked politely and stood and looked over her shoulder and gave a light gasp.

"Ya, why don't you shut that, it's fucking cold!" Inuyasha yelled in an irritated tone. He stumbled over to them while clutching at his arms to warm up….

Inuyasha peeked over Kagome's shoulder and rolled his eyes at their expressions, "What's so interesting about a bunch of cold, wet, white stuff?" He questioned and kagome slapped his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just be quite you!" She said back at him and he smiled.

"We should wake up Miroku and Shippo. It seems we were visited by the gift giver again." She stated in a laughing tone with a light smile on her lips.

"Don't be smiling to much. We have yet to figure out who is leaving them in the first place." Inuyasha mumbled out.

Kagome nodded in understanding while leaning over Shippo's sleeping form. "Shippo, Shippo wake up." She whispered softly.

Shippo awakened at the same time as Miroku and for some reason they immediately opened their presents.

Shippo got three new different yo-yo's, Miroku got three single roses and a little note that said, 'chose the people you give this to wisely…'

Sango got a ruby and sapphire and an emerald necklaces. Kagome opened her gift and found three sashes that would connect to the kimono's.

Inuyasha begrudgingly opened his gift and he even laughed at seeing three pairs of kitty ears. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked and laughed also at seeing the little items.

XOXOXOX

No one was able to leave after they opened their gifts because it had snowed and the door was frozen shut, So After much whining- mostly from Inuyasha- they decided to play a few games then tried to find out who's giving them their gifts.

And soon it was very late and they all fell asleep- hoping that the snow would melt so they could leave the home.

Kagome left out the gifts then went to her dream land…

XOXOXOX

Oh im soo sorry, this chapter wqas rushed and sounds horrible. I have to leave now- I almost didn't even get this typed…

Anyway, I did get reminded by a reviewer that they wouldn't know what cars are 500 years ago…lol I feel so stupid sorry…

Well please review and be nice cuz I already know this chapter sucks…

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	5. I am truely sorry

My readers I am truly sorry for the wait, During this Holiday season It is very busy and though I had hoped to get this done day by day, I see now that wont be able to happen so I will be updating just not as quickly, sorry…

On another other note id like to talk about some of my reviews! First off im so happy that you all review, it means a lot to me.

And id like to say that someone wrote me a review and at first I did think that this person did sound one hell of and ass but after reading it over I knew they were right but id also like to let them know that I am in a rush to type these (Which is why they are so short) and though I do think about these, it is hard to come up with things to give. But thank you for the thoughts

Anouther thing id like to say that all of you are so very kind to me, I read over my chapter last week and thought that id get at least a dozen different flames about how horrible it sounded. But thank you for your kindness.

Plus I may update later today, (that is if I do my chores and have extra time) And if I do update today ill be sure to make it extra-long and very good.

Again I thank you and I apologies.

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	6. Chapter 5

**The first to find Out**

Kagome was very tired today but she still begrudgingly awoke, and saw Sango's face very close to her own, a knowing smirk was placed on her lips. "Good morning, Kagome. Or should I say, Secret Gift Giver?" She asked and Kagome gave her a confused look.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked in a truly befuddled voice.

Sango sat back, her smirk still in place. "Don't give me that. I know you're the gift giver. I saw you last night." She smiled softly as if victory was in sight, "I couldn't fall asleep because it seemed much too cold. That's when I heard you get up and pull presents out of your bag." She pulled the huge yellow bag over to them; she pulled the pouch open revealing all the gifts, "See?"

Kagome smiled and gave a slow and quite clap of her hands. "Congratulations, you're the first to find out." Kagome pulled herself out of the blankets and picked up Sango's gift from the floor next to her bedding and returned it back to her bag. "And therefore you just saved yourself from my prank." Kagome smiled as she looked over at Sango's confused look.

"Wait, I don't get anymore presents?" Sango asked with a slightly disappointed look.

Kagome giggled at her look, "I will be giving everyone a non-surprise on Christmas day." She answered and Sango looked a little relieved.

"Hey, Kagome…Could I give gifts too?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Why, sure!" Kagome said a bit loudly and Shippo began to awaken along with Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked in a tired tone and rubbed at his eyes with clawed hands.

Kagome blinked, "Oh, Sango just told me she found out who the Secret Gift Giver was and she won't tell me!" Kagome said in a fake exasperated tone, and Sango quickly caught onto the fact that her knowledge should be kept secret.

Inuyasha and Shippo's eyes widened, "Really?" They said in unison.

"Who Sango, who is it?" Shippo asked in fake excitement.

Sango shook her head, "Nope I can't speak of it, I was told that the prank that was told of would be ten times worse if I spoke of it."

Inuyasha grumbled at this news and crossed his arms over his chest.

Miroku at that time awoke and was very eager to find what was in his present. So he automatically started ripping wrapping paper off the box and throwing it over his shoulder and Sango angrily picked up the pieces of paper.

Inside was a brand new journal, with a pen and two packs of extra paper. "Oh great, know the pervert can WRITE about his perverted thoughts…" Shippo stated and everyone in the group rolled their eyes.

Kagome opened her gift in a nicer manner then Miroku had previously done and inside was two different pairs of earrings one with intercut designs the other was very similar to the Shikon No Tama. "These are very pretty…" Kagome whispered as the light glinted off of their shinny surfaces.

"Well, my dear Sango, It seems that you have no gift today." Miroku had inquired.

"Yes well, I found out who the giver is, and the person stops giving gifts after they find them out…" She answered and Miroku smiled brightly.

"Well my Sango," He approached her and pulled something out of his robes, "Since you have no Christmas gift today I'd like to give you this." He handed her one of the red roses that he had gotten the other day.

Sango's eyes widened and she smiled as her eyes glistened with happiness. She held the flower close to her, "Thank you Miroku."

Shippo ignored the heartfelt moment and opened his gift, Inside the colorful box was a Santa hat and a Santa suit, along with two red gloves to keep him warm. And though the gift wasn't a toy he still smiled and quickly put on the outfit.

Inuyasha was last to open his gift and he did it slowly and precisely. In it was a soft warm red blanket, and three pieces of minted chocolate. Which Inuyasha happily popped into his mouth.

XOXOXOXOX 

Kagome and the gang were able to leave the home they had resided in for the last two days, and made a bit of gain but the snow slowed them down by much. Inuyasha had given his new blanket to wrap Kagome in as she rode on his back to keep her warm from the chilly temperature and the rest had ridden on kirara.

But soon a new storm rolled in and forced them to find shelter in a small dense cave in a mountain base…

XOXOXOXOX

Kagome and Sango where the only ones awake around the small fire they had built to keep them warm during the storm and now stood to give out the presents for the next day.

Sango sighed in contempt and smiled at Kagome as she rested in her bedding, "Well my friend, I shall see you tomorrow."

XOXOXOXOX

Well it sure is late, I would have written more but I am tired and need to keep my energy for staying up till 11:34 to see the lunar solstice, it'll be really kool!

Well, I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. I will work on the next chapter a little during school tomorrow so I should have enough time to update again tomorrow. And maybe if I'm lucky I can try to catch up and post two chapters!

_Your Humble writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	7. Chapter 6

**On The Fifth Day**

"Kaaaagooomeeee!" Shippo whispered into her ear. Kagome rose and blinked a couple of times.

"What is it Shippo?" She asked softly.

"Did Sango really find you giving out about you giving the gifts out?" Shippo asked confusedly. At Kagome's nod he sighed, "Darn one less person to prank…well at least we still have Inuyasha, He's too dumb to figure it out…" Shippo laughed and Inuyasha jumped from his spot and pounded him to the floor.

"What's this about me being too dumb to figure out something?" He asked loudly.

"N-nothing…" Shippo mumbled from the floor, a huge lump beginning to form on his crown.

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha grumbled while sitting on the floor once again.

Kagome shook her head in disapproval before walking over to Sango's sleeping form, "Sango? Sango wake up." She shook her body softly and soon the Demon slayer cracked her eyes open and let out a loud yawn.

"Good Morning, Kagome." She answered in a tired tone. Kagome nodded and turned towards the others, Miroku had awakened and began to open his gift in a slightly slower pace than yesterday.

"Oh look!" Miroku exclaimed while holding up five dolls with beautiful faces and great curves. "And their clothes are removable too!" his tone was very excited as he began fiddling with the porcelain dolls clothes.

Shippo was next, he ripped off the paper to find, 5 pieces of feudal era chocolate. He quickly began eating the sweets and smiled happily after words.

Kagome opened her box and found five golden rings. (Lol like the song, five golden rings~!) She placed each on her small fingers and admired the delicate jewelry.

Inuyasha opened his present and held out the five pieces of fudge, after popping one into his mouth he said, "Well whoever this secret gift giver is, they sure are good cooks. These are delicious!" He raved loudly.

XOXOXOX 

Kagome stepped out of the cave and found the area to be still filled with snow, "Inuyasha?" She asked and he came to her side at the cave entrance.

"What is it?" He asked while looking down at her, rapped in his red blanket.

"Do you think it would be alright if we stopped off at the well? I'd like to get some warmer clothing." She asked softly and looked into his golden orbs.

"I guess so." He answered.

She smiled brightly, "thank you!" She yelled out after giving him a hug and turning to gather her things.

XOXOXOX

The group where half way to their destination when the cold began to be too much, they stopped off at an old warn down hut where they started a fire and settled down for the night.

"Ok ive got it!" Shippo yelled after sitting back from a piece of paper he had been writing on.

"Got what?" Kagome asked.

"Our Christmas theme song!" He stated loudly before handing it to her, "Sing it Kagome!"

"Uh ok…" She took the paper in her hands and began to read the song slowly but soon added a tune and a beat to it. Quickly everyone began to sing along.

Dashing through Japan,

In a Sesshy Driven sleigh,

Kikyo's blood as oil,

Rofling all the way,

Sango's ass is groped,

Miroku's is getting slapped,

Keade's picking dope,

And Gramps is talking crap,

OH!

Jingle bells Jaken smells,

Kagome's on a rave,

Naraku being the grinch he is,

Is killing all his slaves.

OH!

Jingle bells Sohta smells,

A snowy, sunny day.

Oh what fun it is to ride,

A doggie demon sleigh!

XOXOXOX

Sleep soon took them after their fun and sitting next everyone but Sango was a little Christmas gift…

XOXOXOXOX 

Well my dears, here is the 6th chapter; I had fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it!

PS I was told by a reviewer of a other story of mine that I was to tell other Inuyasha fan fic. Writers to allow anonymous reviews, so here I just did!

Any way please review and **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHRISTMAS SONG STATED Earlier **

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	8. Chapter 7

**The Sneak**

Kagome woke first, she was lying in the bedding looking at the roofing of the worn down hut, when she noticed a note from someone.

It read, 'Dear Kagome, I would like to speak with you. Alone. Come outside by the big cherry blossom tree down the street'

Kagome nervously trudged through the cold snow towards the cherry blossom tree. She passed a few very nice homes and wondered idly why Miroku didn't get them into those places. But her thoughts were cut short when she came close enough to see the blue and black robed man leaning on the trunk of the tree while staring out into the sky, "Miroku?" She asked and he turned to look at her.

A smile graced his lips, "Good Morning Kagome."

"What are you doing out here? Did you leave that note?" She asked while leaning on the tree with him.

"Yes I left the note." He looked at the sky again, a little smirk beginning to appear.

"Well why did you need to speak with me?" She asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"Because I know you're the Gift giver." He answered the smirk widening. "I've known since the second day. I heard you putting out the presents after we fell asleep."

"Well if you knew, then why didn't you say so then?" She asked.

"Because I wanted more presents." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome laughed at his answer, "Why did you have to tell me this now?" She asked after calming her laughter

"I don't really know…I guess I like the number five…" He stated.

"Oh, well why did you have to tell me out here?" She asked.

"Well because I didn't want Inuyasha to find out too, I was really looking forwards towards the prank on him." He answered truthfully and Kagome giggled before heading back towards the hut.

Once there, Kagome took his gift and returned it to her bag. "You know Miroku your such a sneak." She said in a laughing tone. "It was silly of you to wait to tell me, but then again I guess it was pretty smart too." Miroku smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha was soon awake, "Hey houshi, why don't you have a gift?" He asked tiredly as he looked around the room.

"Because I know who the mysterious gift giver is." Miroku stated cheerily.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes going wide. "You too?"

"Yup, and might I say she is sure a beauty…" Miroku sighed and looked dreamy and Kagome had to turn around to hide her blush. (PS Kagome and Miroku DON'T have a thing for each other, Miroku's just teasing Inuyasha.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, truly wanting to know.

"Oh Yes, She had long shiny hair and long legs that are so soft…. oh and her eyes, they could go on forever…." At this point Inuyasha was beginning to look dreamy also, and Kagome sincerely hoped that Miroku was thinking of Sango while saying this.

"Wow…" Inuyasha breathed before shaking his head to get rid of some unknown image, and looked at Kagome, "You should wake Sango and Shippo so we can begin to open our presents.

Kagome nodded and walked over to them. "Sango, Shippo, wake up." She called while shaking them lightly.

They both woke with a heavy and loud yawn, "Good morning…" They said in unison.

"Morning." She looked at Inuyasha, "You open up your gift first." She said and he nodded.

He tore off the wrapping and found six lilt white dogs. They were ornaments and all where either standing or sitting in a different position then the last, "Kagome, do you know what his is?" he asked while holding them up by their strings.

"Those are Ornaments. You put them on a Christmas tree." She answered and he nodded while looking at the beautiful dogs that looked almost real.

Shippo decided to open his gift, and he found ornaments also but his were of different tops. One was blue red and white another was green and red, one was orange and white, the next was silver gold and green, the fifth was light blue and dark green, and the last was yellow and black. "These are pretty cool!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome then sat and opened her present, inside waseven more ornaments, but hers matched each of the gang; One was of Sango in her battle uniform about ready to throw her Hidikotsu. The next was of Miroku in a praying stance; another was Inuyasha with his sword un-sheathed and in a battle stance. The fourth was of Shippo and a burst of his foxfire in front of him, the next was Kagome with an arrow notched in her bow and about ready to fire, and the last was of Kirara in her smaller form, sitting nicely and cutely. "Wow these look just like us!" Shippo cried out while picking up his ornament look-alike.

"Ya, its amazing how realistic these look…" Sango breathed while looking at hers." Kirara mewed in agreement while pawing at the little ornament…

XOXOXOX

The group was finally able to leave the hut after some time, the weather had warmed up enough for them to get almost all the way to Keade's village, but after another gust drew in they were-once again- forced to seek shelter. This time though they found it in a cave next to a small frozen pond. Which got Kagome complaining about how she should have brought skates.

Inuyasha then got a fire built and soon everyone was huddled in the surprisingly warm cave. All were telling stories about some other time, which brought some tears and some laughs.

XOXOXOX

Kagome set out a gift for Inuyasha and Shippo, then fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

XOXOXOX

Thank you those who reviewed it is well appreciated. I've got the story pretty much planned out in my head, so all I have to do is type.

Well my sweets, I must get going. I have shopping to do!

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	9. Chapter 8

**The Christmas Tree**

"Wake up Kagome." A somewhat harsh voice called and Kagome's eyes opened slightly, peeking through her lashes she saw Inuyasha standing over her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it?" She mumbled out, in a tired tone.

"Hurry up and wake so we can open presents and get to the village before another storm rolls in." He demanded, and Kagome held herself back from yelling at him for demanding to do anything. But she did know that his logic was reasonable.

"Ok, ok…" She said as she sat up and rubbed at her tired eyes, "Who's opening first?" She asked when finished.

"Well, It seems Kagome there is only one present today." Sango cut in. (I know I said in the last chapter that she set out two different presents but pretend she only set out one)

"What?" Kagome asked in a fake shocked tone.

"Ya, and there's a not on it too." Miroku added while holding the slip of paper that was just on top of the neatly wrapped box. "It says, 'Today you all get to share, it is something I know you'll like…'" Miroku read.

"Ok…So who's going to open it?" Inuyasha asked, though he knew who would without even asking.

"I will!" A loud and shrill little voice boomed out. Shippo jumped up and down until he had everyone's attention before beginning to unwrap. He pulled off the top of the box and revealed two sets of Christmas tree beading, two sets of garland and two set of ribbon, plus one pretty angel to set atop a tree.

"Oh look, now we can make a set up a Christmas tree once we get to Keade's!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

XOXOXOXOX

"Keade?" Kagome asked while peeking her head inside the warm hut.

"Yes child?" Keade asked while turning to look at her with one good eye.

"We are back!" She exclaimed and ran inside, followed by the rest of the group.

"I see that." Keade said, "Have ye had the luck as to find more pieces of the jewel?" She questioned while eyeing Inuyasha.

"No, the weather wasn't in our favor." Miroku answered.

"Kagome can we make a Christmas tree now?" Shippo asked while tugging on the end of Kagome's skirt, "Please?"

"I guess, You coming?" She asked the group while Shippo cheered.

"Sure, Lady Kagome." Sango answered for them and the all exited the hut.

XOXOXOXOX

After much search, the group found a beautiful tree in the middle of the village, for all to see.

They set to work adding the beads and ribbon then the garland and lastly the Ornaments.

"Its missing something…" Kagome mumbled out while admiring their work.

"What?" Sango asked while turning to look at Kagome's thoughtful face.

"I've got it!" She called then ran towards the well, leaving her friends in a confused group.

XOXOXOXOX 

Kagome soon returned with lights in her hands, "What are those, Kagome?" Miroku and Shippo asked in unison.

"These are lights, and luckily my mother, after much search, found some that were battery operated." She answered while circling the tree and putting the lights on nicely.

After she completed that she pushed a small button on the end if the string of lights and the area began to glow from the light of the beautiful tree, "This is wonderful…" Sango gasped out in awe and shock.

"Wow…" Miroku and even Inuyasha said in unison while staring on in envy.

"Oh…My…Gosh…" Shippo whispered as the light glittered off his eyes.

All Kagome could do was stand and watch with pride as more villagers came to look at the marvel.

XOXOXOXOX

Keade was the last one awake with Kagome later that night, "So tell me, where did ye get the ornament and such to craft that marvel outside?" She questioned with a soft tone- as to not wake the others.

"Well we have this secret Gift giver person that keeps giving us these gifts and we have to find out who it is before they pull a prank on us on christmas day…" Keade listened and nodded when she finished.

"Its ye isn't it?" Keade asked without looking over.

"What?" Kagome asked, literally caught off gard.

"You're the gift giver." She stated.

"how did you know?" Kagome asked ina shocked voice,

"I can just tell dear, im not stupid." She answered in a laughing tone.

"I never said you were…" Kagome answered with a thoughtful voice as she considered how Keade found out…

XOXOXOXOX

After Kagome set out a gift for only Inuyasha and a note for Shippo, she fell to sleep…

XOXOXOXOX 

Well here is another chapter for today, I hope to get at least a few more tonight so I can get this done by Christmas, that would be really kool…

Anyway thank you for reading I hoped you all liked it, please review.

I don't own Inuyasha

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering thoughts…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Just Two**

Kagome awoke at what she thought was early but was obviously wrong when she saw that all the others were already awake and Sango had started to make breakfast. "Good morning Kagome."

"Morning Sango…." Kagome answered in a somewhat bewildered tone.

"I wouldn't call it a 'good' morning…" Inuyasha mumbled grumpily to himself, but it didn't go un-noticed by the others.

"You're just upset that Shippo found out about the gift giver before you did." Miroku answered in a laughing tone.

"Ya, and you know Inuyasha, Miroku was right, the gift giver is beautiful." Shippo commented with a playful grin.

Inuyasha glared at Shippo, not noticing the heated blush that crossed Kagome's cheeks.

"Feh, whatever…" He grumbled and turned away.

"Well enough of that, you two should open your gifts now." Sango reminded and Kagome nodded.

"Right, ill go first." She answered before putting her gift in her lap. (I know I said last chapter that only Inuyasha had a gift but I changed my mind. He and kagome both have gifts…for now.) Kagome ripped of the wrapping paper and found 8 different necklace chains and a note. It read, 'once the jewel is completed you can use one of these to put it on…' the not left a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach but she brushed it off and in stead looked at Inuyasha, waiting for him to open his gift.

Inuyasha pulled his open and revealed 7 different colored dog collars and a rope to tie onto them, beside it was a note it said, 'here, pick your favorite color and let Kagome take you for a walk.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes and put the gift down a few feet away from him. But he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"So its just us two huh?" Kagome commented idly while Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the bone eaters well.

"I guess so…" Was all that escaped him, but Kagome could see he was deep in thought about it.

"So you have any ideas on who it could be?" She asked as they came into sight of the well.

"Not really…" He mumbled. They stopped when they reached the rim.

"Well, ill be right back after I get some warmer clothing…"Kagome trailed off as she prepared to jump into the well…

XOXOXOXOXOX

The group sat around a warm fire that evening, it was dark and the day had gone by quite slowly and uninterestingly. Of course Inuyasha did whine about being so lazy during the day but Kagome knew that even he wasn't so sure that traveling in this weather would have been so smart.

So now Kagome was awake alone, simply thinking on how she would end up pranking Inuyasha, before she set out two presents and want to her sleeping bag for some rest.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Well I hope you liked this. And just so you know, I WILL be finishing this, though not by Christmas like I hoped I will try to make it before new years.

Please review and thank you for reading!

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	11. Chapter 10

**Questions**

"Psssst, Kagome" Kagome heard being whispered into her ear. "Kaaaagooomeeee" She heard again.

"What is it!" She shot upwards and almost ran into Sango's shocked face. "Oh sorry Sango, im not much of a morning person…" She rubbed the back of her neck and looked a little sheepish. "He, he…." She gave out an embarrassed laugh and looked away.

"Its ok Kagome, I don't know anyone who is…" Sango answered with a small smile.

Kagome nodded before giving her a serious look, "What do you need?"

"Oh, well Inuyasha has been asking us questions…you know about the gift giver…" She trailed off.

"Ya…and…?" Kagome asked waiting for her to continue.

"Well you see I don't know how much is too much," She looked Kagome in the eyes, "You know what I mean?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "How 'bout I give you a sign when his questions get to be too much?" She asked.

"That sounds fine but what will be the signal?" Sango wondered.

"Um… how about I…. hmmm…. I know! I'll cough every time it gets to be too much." Kagome answered in a proud tone. Sango nodded.

"I'll tell Miroku and Shippo." She then proceeded to leave the area.

Kagome got out of the warm bedding, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now. "Ill make us some breakfast." She concluded and headed over to the fire, which was still flaming.

XOXOXOXOXOX

After everyone had gotten awake and sat around the fire in Keade's little hut, Kagome served breakfast then they proceeded to have Kagome and Inuyasha open their gifts.

Inuyasha was first; he tore open his gift, hoping for some form of food since he wanted a treat after the breakfast. He was lucky enough to get his wish, for inside was 9 pieces of chitose-ame (An old tradition type of candy from the Sengoku-jidai) He smiled widely and quickly ate up the pieces happily.

Kagome was especially happy he like his gift, for she had to admit, it was beginning to become very difficult to find gifts for him. And it wasn't easy to find the candies either…

Next was Kagome inside her lovely wrapped box was, 9 different silk clothes for her to make things out of. She squealed with happiness and lifted the soft fabric out of the box, "Cool! Now I can practice my sewing!" She exclaimed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Sango can I ask you something?" Inuyasha came to Sango and asked. She was currently bringing some fire would over to the Keade's hut and with those simple words she hurried her way over there, hoping that Kagome wasn't relaxing in the hot spring so that she would know when Inuyasha's questions began to get too much.

"Uhh… Sure Inuyasha, one moment." She answered; she began to see the hut in sight and sighed a sigh of relief when she saw Kagome reading one of her books next to the fire.

They made into the little room and Sango set the logs down, she then proceeded to turn and look Inuyasha in the eye, "Well what do you have to ask me?" She inquired, hoping that Kagome caught the silent hint.

Kagome looked up at them and winked at Sango when she turned to look at her. "Well, first can I ask what the gift giver looked like? You know like her eye color or maybe her hair color?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly he wasn't one for asking for thing but in a time like this, Sango thought, I guess even the most pride filled men brake down for help.

Hearing no cough Sango answered, "Well she has black hair and brown eyes…" Sango kept to the vague side of answering, not adding the part where Kagome's hair was more raven then black, since it looked like a deep navy blue in sunlight.

Inuyasha simply nodded, "thank you…" Inuyasha looked thought full before rushing over to where Miroku was nailing his mistletoe headband to the top of the door entrance. "Careful Inuyasha," He warned, "Don't want to be caught under mistletoe with me do you?" He asked in a teasing manner.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "Shut up, and answer a question of mine." Was Inuyasha's rebuttal.

After checking to make sure that Kagome was indeed listening too he replied, "Well what's your question?"

"I want to know what you thought of the gift giver." Inuyasha answered.

"Well…" Miroku started and waited for a cough, when he heard none he continued, "She was tall for her age but still shorter than me…she was absolutely beautiful…oh and she was very kind." Miroku answered.

Sango was able to not get jealous after hearing Miroku's little comment on the 'mysterious' gift giver because she knew that Miroku was simply teasing.

Inuyasha nodded, thoughtful again before he disappeared out of the hut…

XOXOXOXOX

Well my dears? What do you think; will Inuyasha figure out who it is? Will someone be forced to kiss under the mistletoe that Miroku put up? And will I ever get X-box 360 and fable 2+3? Just kidding! But seriously, think about it, then tell me what you thought. Ok? Good.

Thank you for reading! Review please!

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	12. Chapter 11

**It Is Quite A Beautiful Sight**

"Good morning Kagome." Miroku nodded her way as she walked through the hut towards the door way, She had just recently gotten up and so she was now going to go out and maybe take a bath but was stopped when Inuyasha's arm stopped her from exiting the hut.

"What?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"Don't want to be having to kiss some random village stranger, do you?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at her. By that point Miroku was over to them wondering what Inuyasha was even talking about.

"I don't understand." Kagome answered, she looked behind her to Miroku, hoping he had an idea but when she looked at his confused expression she summed up that he had no idea either.

Just at that moment a village local came inside the hut, most likely in search of Keade.

"Keade is out in the fields today." Miroku answered the poor confused man, his unspoken question.

Then it hit them, if Kagome had walked out that door when she did, she most likely of ran into the man under the happy little bundle of mistletoe that hung at the entrance way. "Oh…." She replied lamely.

Inuyasha smirked and then let his arm fall from it position in front of the slightly embarrassed miko.

Kagome looked up at him with the brightest smile and his smirk faltered, how could it not with the look she gave him? "Thank you Inuyasha, you saved me from one heck of a awkward moment." She mumbled the last part but he could still hear it. She then smiled one last time before turning and quickly exiting the hut, hoping not to run into anyone in that entrance-ever…. Well maybe Inuyasha would be ok…. She thought as an after thought.

Miroku then turned to his hanyou friend, "That was very kind of you Inuyasha." He answered truth fully, but added, "Why? Are you hoping to get her under the mistletoe?" He teased and Inuyasha Glared down at him.

"Keh."

XOXOXOXOX

After Kagome's relaxing bath (At her home of course, it _was _still snowing.) The group gathered inside the hut to watch the gift opening.

Kagome decide to go first since Inuyasha had gone first last time. She opened her present and revealed 10 different types of healing herbs from many different regions, which kagome swiftly picked up and placed inside her first aid box.

Inuyasha then ripped the paper off his box and opened the gift, inside was 10 Fragments of the shikon jewel. Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Kagome, could you feel these?" He asked, his voice was shaking slightly.

"Hmmm? Oh ya, but I was told not to tell you." She smiled and shook his shoulders, "Isn't this great Inuyasha! 10 more shards!"

"Ya, it is…it's just a little surprising." He said slowly while he handed the box to kagome so she could add it to the few that they had already acquired…

XOXOXOXOX

It was late and Kagome and Inuyasha where the only ones awake. They sat in the warm hut; Kagome was all wrapped up in a warm blanket while Inuyasha rested his head against the wall behind him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he sat criss-crossed, looking peaceful, or thoughtful. Kagome really couldn't decide which.

Suddenly Inuyasha sat up and stood, He looked outside and then quickly turned and looked at Kagome, "Come here, you will want to see this…" He whispered.

Kagome stood and made her way to him, she peeked out the doorway and gasped at the beautiful night sky. The sky was painted in beautiful blues and oranges and pinks and purples. The sun was setting and the sky looked absolutely magnificent. It wasn't like the sunsets in her time, here it was unmarred by any pollution or streetlights, and here it was crystal clear and brighter than she'd ever seen… "Wow…its beautiful…" She breathed.

"It is quite a beautiful sight…" He whispered back, not sure why he had said such a thing, or why he had even shown her the sight. But now that he did he was sure glad he did.

XOXOXOXOXOX

After seeing the lights outside, Inuyasha and Kagome had returned back to their resting spots and soon a soft snore escaped his lips. Kagome then moved over to her overly- packed yellow bag and picked out the one last present for Inuyasha and set it out.

She then went to her sleeping bag, and dreamt about the beautiful sunset…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Well my readers, what did you think? A little Inu/Kag fluff hoped you enjoyed it! Oh and if you noticed that they were both under the mistletoe at the same time-yet did not kiss, do not worry for that was put there on purpose. All in do time my dears…

Oh and I am sorry about not making my goal…again…but do not fret for I have another chapter for tonight then we will have one last chapter left!

Please Review!

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm The Last One?**

"Wait a minute, Im the last one?" Inuyasha asked loudly after finding out that neither Kagome nor Shippo had a gift that morning.

"Yup, and you know Inuyasha you have only one day left…" Shippo commented with an evil grin.

"Damn it… and time is running out too…" He grumbled while completely ignoring the comment Shippo made.

"You can think about that later Inuyasha, for now just open your gift." Kagome reminded and he begrudgingly agreed.

Inuyasha pulled the very large yellow ribbon out of the way before pulling off the top, inside was another box, all wrapped up. Inuyasha opened that one too and found an even smaller wrapped up box. His eyebrow twitched in irritation as he ripped off the paper and pulled that one open also just to find ANOUTHER wrapped box, "URGH! How many of these are there!" He yelled out before opening it up, thankfully it wasn't another box; instead it was 11 pieces of Bontan (a tangerine like fruit that comes from the southern part of Japan).

Inuyasha recognized the tradition candy-like fruit and picked up a piece and chewed happily on it. "Totally worth it..." He mumbled towards the fact that he had more than just _one_ box to open to get to it.

Kagome just smiled at his reaction, it had taken her quite a while to find those…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful and soon it was near lunchtime. Kagome had cooked up some Ramen for everyone and they had just settled down to eat.

"Kagome, do you think that Inuyasha will figure out who has been giving out the gifts?" Shippo whispered in her ear while she slurped up a rather long noodle.

"No, I think we may be having the chance to prank him." She whispered back and giggled quietly at the kitsune's mischievous look.

After eating everyone set down his or her bowls. Miroku and Sango had headed out to help Keade with some sickly villagers form the cold weather upon request, and Shippo had put on his little Santa suit and headed out into the cold to build some snow men and women in the main area next to the still-a glow Christmas tree. So all that was left in the small hut was Kagome and Inuyasha.

It was chilly out so not many voices or any sound for that matter could be heard. Until that is a loud pained groan sounded not far from their location. Kagome jumped to her feet and pulled aside the flap that held as a door to reveal a woman, heavily pregnant stumbling around in the snow.

"Oh no!" Kagome called before sprinting to her aid and leading her inside the much warmer hut. "Are you alright miss?" Kagome asked.

"I-I am f-fine thank you." She stuttered and kagome pulled the blanket over her shivering body.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled as he sniffed the air, "Kagome, get her closer to the fire. She is close to freezing to death."

Kagome heeded his warning and pulled her body near the warm flames and after a while the woman was able to speak without stuttering.

"Thankyou, young miko." She whispered softly, looking up at Kagome with bright blue eyes. Her head was surrounded with silky black hair, and she wore a beautiful orange Kimono. "I could have died out there…we could have died…." She added the last words while robbing her enlarged stomach thoughtfully.

"Its alright, I was glad to help." Kagome answered while smiling.

"Listen child, I have one last favor to ask you." She whispered while giving her a hopeful look. " Need you to bring me to a home not far from here, you see my husband lives their and-"

"Your husband!" Inuyasha yelled out and Kagome gave him a confused look.

"If your husband lives here that means he must be human, right?" He asked and the wide-eyed woman nodded. "Then tell me why your child smells Half DEMON!" He yelled out as he stood in an angry position.

Kagome gasped, but the pregnant woman just looked down shamefully, "I understand your anger. But it is unneeded."

"Unneeded is right!" Kagome cut in, angry that Inuyasha was yelling at this poor hopeless woman.

Said woman raised a hand to silence Kagome, "Let me finish dear." She started and sighed, "I was raped by a demon. He marked me, and at that time I was already to be married. I told my parents but they said not to speak of it and so I did not speak. That is until I become too heavy and large to not be wondered about. My husband knew I was not unfaithful, he trusted me so much…" She trailed off in a thoughtful way and Inuyasha slowly slid back to the floor, his anger gone. Replaced with regret and shock. " He asked me one late night about it," She continued. "I told him about it all. He wasn't even angry, just sad. He told me he would still be my husband and would continue to live with me happily, that he would come to this village, where he heard that our child would not be mocked and build us a home so we could live together. And once the home was built that I was to come here and we would be one big happy family…." She whispered at a finish while a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"Oh…" Inuyasha mumbled, his eyes looking softly for once.

"Im so sorry." Kagome whispered.

The woman smiled and held the Kagome's cheek with her hand, "Do not shed tears for me dear. I will be perfectly fine. For now, I just want to be with my husband." Kagome nodded and looked Inuyasha's way, just to find that he was already prepared to take the woman to her home.

"Come on, I will take you their." Inuyasha said and that woman smiled brightly.

"Thank you." Kagome helped her to her feet and Inuyasha lifted her easily into his arms and bounded off to the home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha returned soon and kagome ran and hugged him tightly, "Inuyasha, that was very kind of you." She stated into his chest.

"I just hate that some demons act such ways…" Inuyasha grumbled angrily with his usual scowl in place on his face.

Kagome leaned back and looked him in the eyes, "Inuyasha, not all demons are like that…" She said softly and Inuyasha had to look away in embarrassment.

"K-keh…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome set out Inuyasha's gift happily, while thinking how this gift was sure to be a sweet punishment. For he would open this then be sent strait to his prank. Kagome smiled smugly before going to bed, thinking that she had won after all….

XOXOXOXOX

I hope you all REALLY liked this one, ive had it planned for quite a while now. Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Please Review~!

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering Thoughts…_


	14. Chapter 13

WARNING! - This chapter may disappoint some people! (But I will possibly add an alternate ending chapter!)

You're the best Christmas present I could get

"Hello Kagome." His voice was laughing at her, but she didn't understand why. She was supposed to be laughing at him. She was the one about to pull the most hilarious prank of Feudal Era history.

"Wh-what is it?" She asked. She didn't know why her voice shook, maybe it was the way he looked at her, those golden orbs filled with mocking and laughter. He knew something, something important. It couldn't be…could it?

"Oh Kagome, such a naive little girl you are. You didn't think you could sneak something past me did you?" He asked. He leaned over her, their faces just inches away from each other. He watched her chocolate eyes closely with his own golden ones, waiting for her reaction.

"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly. How did it end up this way?

XOXOXOXOXOX

Earlier that morning…

"Kagome, Kagome wake up." A soft feminine voice called her from her dreams.

A groan escaped her lips as she slit her eyes open and peeked at the person in front of her. "What is it?" She asked while rubbing at her tired eyes.

"Kagome, Inuyasha asked me to tell you to meet him at the Goshin Baku tree." Her eyes had adjusted to the light and she could now see Sango leaning over her half-awake form.

"What?" She was still struggling to understand what was going on. "Inuyasha wants me?" She questioned.

Sango nodded and helped her sit up, Kagome blinked several times before she could get her bearings on her surroundings.

"Ok…" Kagome sighed and lifted herself from her bed, stumbling a couple times before she was able to leave the warm hut.

The cold blast of air that hit her face when she stepped out of the hut was enough to wake her completely, It was beginning to warm up outside, but the occasional wind was still present.

The continued walking a well-known path towards her destination, the Goshin Baku…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Back to normal time…

Oh, that's how… Kagome thought when the early mornings events replayed themselves across her mind. "Oh please Kagome, don't act like that. I'm not as stupid as you may think I am. I knew you were giving out the presents from the very beginning, I could hear you every night setting out those little wrapped up gifts, I could even smell your scent covering them." His words brought her from her thoughts.

"You knew, from the very beginning?" She asked, her voice showing confusion and wonder.

"Sure did." He confirmed.

"I see…" She looked down her eye brows pulling together as she thought. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked, finally bringing her eyes up to meet his own.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned back, "I guess I just wanted to know what you'd get me for Christmas." Kagome's eyes narrowed playfully at his answer.

"You cheat." She stated while slapping his arm in a teasing way.

He smiled widely and Kagome paused to watch, his smile was so beautiful. It's a miracle ever rare time that it shows itself. "Guess you're not getting that last present…" Kagome added and Inuyasha frowned.

"Oh yes I am." He retorted and Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Remember when I showed you the lights of the setting sun?" He asked, and when Kagome nodded, remembering the beautiful sight, he continued. "Well if I do recall we were both standing under that doorway at the same time. And if memory serves correct that singularly innocent doorway had a happy little bundle of mistletoe stuck to it." He finished with a smirk as he watched Kagome's expression change from confusion to shocked understanding.

"Oh…" was her lame answer as she looked towards the ground, watching her feet.

"'Oh' is right. I do believe you owe me Kagome." He smiled and placed a clawed finger below her chin and guided her gaze to meet his.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched his face come closer and closer to her own. Before she knew it, he had his lips grazing her own and her eyes slowly closed.

The kiss was soft, and yet still filled with fiery passion that left her hungry for more. Kagome melted against him and pulled her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. Inuyasha decided to deepen the kiss and he licked at her bottom lip, which made a gasp escape her. He took his chance and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

Kagome slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, even sliding it over his sharp fang, while he explored her own moist cavern.

Soon they were forst to break apart for air. Kagome watched him with hooded eyes as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

A large happy smile graced his features as he pulled her into him and nuzzled her neck, "You're the best Christmas present I could ever get…"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome stepped into the hut with Inuyasha trailing behind. Miroku and Sango were both up by now and were eating some type of stew that Lady Keade had prepared. "Good morning you two." Sango commented wile slurping up another mouthful.

"Morning Sango." Kagome answered and sat next to her.

"Ahh, Lady Kagome and Inuyasha. I believe you have some compensating to do." Miroku commented with a glint in his eye.

"Huh?" They asked in unison, not understanding what he meant.

"You do remember when you both peeked your head out that door way don't you?" Miroku asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "You two were under the mistletoe at the same time, and you did not do what was customary of such acts!" He reminded.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows before smirking and looking the monk in the eyes, "Oh don't worry houshi, we took care of that little issue our selves." He turned and looked at Kagome, "Didn't we Kagome?"

Her only reply was that evil little smile that spread itself across her features….

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

TADA! Did you like it? If not then sorry, if I get enough reviews and requests to make an alternate ending than I will.

I am pretty glad how it turned out myself, and now that this is finished I can work on a little one shot I've been working on. Oh and my other story too…. he he… well anyway please review and thank you all who read!

_Your Humble Writer,_

_Smoldering thoughts…_


End file.
